The dreamcatcher
by Whispering-dreamer
Summary: Another year of Sky High has begun, that means new friends and new enemies but who is Middy Blackburn. First ever Sky High fanfic. Terrible at summeries but have a read at it and tell me what you think.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Sky high or its characters except for the ones I have made up for the purpose of this fanfic.

**Hi! This is my first sky high fanfic. If some of the info in this fanfic is wrong can you tell me so I can change it. For example I have no idea about how the American school system works. What's Warren's father called?**

Chapter numero uno: Blackthorn at Midnight "Middy wake up you'll be late for your first day of school" An echoing yell from downstairs snapped Midnight Blackthorn out of her bed. She groaned, wincing at the sunlight that streamed through a gap in her emerald curtains. Then glancing sheepishly at the door Middy burrowed further into her duvet_. Why should I leave my lovely, warm, safe bed? Why can't I hibernate like a hedgehog? I don't want to go to this new school. Ohh why can't I just go back home?_ Middy Blackthorn had transferred from the town Callan in Eire. She missed all her friends but her mum had ranted on for ages about protecting her and her friends from enemies of her father. _Why would my dad have enemies? He wasn't an important political figure or a hero, or a… he wasn't anyone he was just my dad. Huh, I wish. Why couldn't he only be my dad? Why did he do this to me? Why did he do this to mum?_

"Midnight Blackthorn" The bellow from downstairs seemed louder than normal. "If you do not get down here in 2 minutes, I swear girl your not too old to get a smack!"

Middy groaned and sullenly crawled out of her bed. It was too warm here, the bloody birds were too loud here, no one sleeps here, everyone was too bloody noisy here.

She blindly staggered towards the wooden chair parked in front of her cluttered desk, clothes carefully hung like drying animal skins. The chair had seen better days and was scarred with splotches of paint and tip-ex as well as the marks of countless pencils, pencils and the occasional spoon.

She shoved on the dark denim jeans, they had seen better days too, they were ripped on one knee after she fell out a tree and the ends were frayed. She pulled on a black T-shirt emblazoned with a young demonic cartoon girl throwing knives at a teddy bear strapped mercilessly to an archery target. The words 'hit or miss?' were proclaimed in silver letter above the scene. It was a birthday present from her best friend Kathleen, bought at a weird little shop called 'Jabberwocky', a little shop that sold a variety of 'gothic' clothes.

After a few minutes of searching through the 'pigsty' that had become her room Middy located her flame decorated converses (it had found it's way into her bed, how the hell that happened we'll never know). The other one turned up under her desk, on its back like a deceased goldfish.

Then Middy confronted the mirror. She reached for her weapon: a purple brush, missing a few of its plastic bristles. The bristles stood like scorched trees after a fire, mere shadows of themselves. With the purple brush she attacked her hair monster ((Fred! Don't ask.))). The battle was hard and there were casualties from both sides, another three bristles had fallen off and Middy had lost more hair than a sheep dog in summer.

After applying the necessary amount of eyeliner and white glitter to her eyes Middy stood back. She was tall, towering over her mum and her old friends. She was lean but not scrawny, her leg muscles were rock hard after hours of running, swimming and football training. They could launch a powerful kick at any boy that dared to bother her, not that she believed in violence. Her eyes were an eerie emerald shade laced with silver, as if snails had wandered over them. The hair she had tackled was a dark brown but it seemed black against her pale skin.

She tied her hair into a ponytail, with a giant, black flower hair bobble. The black flower was studded in sequins and had little black feathers peeking out behind it. Middy let two 5cm sections of hair hang loose to frame her face. She had long grown her fringe out.

"Middy you're going to miss the bus!"

"Coming!" Midnight scowled at herself in the mirror, then leapt down the out the room, nearly tripping over the green violin case, and jumped down the stairs three at a time.

Dawn Blackthorn was a middle-aged woman around thirty-five years old. Her auburn hair was always cut short in an attempt to banish her hair demon. She had clear blue eyes that the annoying motherly habit of knowing exactly when Midnight was trying to smuggle a triple-chocolate-chip-chocolate-muffin-with-sprinkles into her room. She was shortish, what she lacked in height she made up with sound. Coach Boomer would struggle to best her.

"Come on Middy you don't want to be late for your first day at school" Her mother roared as Middy began to peel an orange.

"That would be a tragedy"

"Don't talk like that, you'll make lots of new friends"

"But I don't want _new_ friends, I want my old friends. Why can't we move back? I'll help you pack."

"Middy" Her mother looked tired "We've talked about this, after what happened. The whole world saw, it's just not safe."

"Fine" Middy huffed

" Ahhh! Get out! You're going to miss the bus! Have a nice day, make friends!" Dawn Blackthorn said cheerfully, while pushing her daughter out the front door.

Midnight made her way to the corner of her street._ Now what? Am I supposed to wait here or is there a bus stop? Do I have to say some magic words or am I beamed up? _

Middy noticed some other kids hanging around._ Maybe they know. Should I go and ask?_

Thankfully she was saved the embarrassment when an ordinary looking yellow school bus pulled up._ This must be it_. It pulled up to her and Middy plus the kids behind her got on.

The bus was worse than a zoo. There was the constant babble of chatter and kids munching on food then finding better uses for it, such as missiles. Middy sat down quickly, finding a vacant seat behind a green girl with ginger hair and a boy dressed in red and blue.

The bus pulled off, bumping down the street. Jolting everyone's stomachs. Middy silently praised that she only had an orange not the bowls of porridge that her mum had offered. "it fills you up till lunch" her mum said, how was it going to fill her up if she lost to the girl in front"

The bus lurched to a stop, Middy didn't bother to see who got on.

"Hey! Warren!" The girl and boy in front shouted.

"Hey" The boy 'Warren' grunted. Making his way up the passage to his friends but stopping at Middy's seat.

"You're sitting in my seat"

"What?" Middy turned round from the window to see a dangerous looking boy standing beside her.

"I said you are sitting in my seat" The boy repeated icily

"Warren, leave the girl alone." The green girl said, smiling in a friendly way to Middy

"There are no other seats" The boy, Warren, hissed

"Then sit beside her, but hurry up we're about to take off"

"Fine" Warren muttered gritting his teeth

"Take off?" Middy gagged

"Wait! You mean your new" The girl in green asked

Middy nodded

"What did you eat for breakfast?"

"An orange" Middy answered shakily

"Well you should be fine." The girl smiled

"Just don't chuck over me" The boy grumbled

"I apologise for Warren, he's the schools hothead. Anyway, this is Will"

"Hey" the boy in front turned round and gave a brief smile before returning to his conversation with the couple in front of him

"And my name is…"

That's when the seat belts on the bus came down. Middy looked from side to side trying to glimpse at what other people were doing. Some were storing their bags underneath them but most continued talking to their friends. The bus jolted.

"Next stop Sky high!" The bus driver shouted his voice brimming with enthusiasm. There was an answering cheer from the crowd of teens, except for Warren who remained frowning hard at the back of the seat in front.

Middy glanced out the window, they were driving down a blocked off road._ Maybe the school is down here._ The bus rounded a corner Middy could see a half-finished bridge, hanging over the mouth of a hungry canyon. The ravine was the mouth of the earth, jagged rocks form teeth and the bottom could hardly be seen._ There must be a mistake the bus is heading right for that bridge. OMG I'm going to be squished. I need to get out. I need to get out here. I'm going to die._

Warren stared sullenly at the back of the chair. _Why do I have to sit next to the stupid freshman? I am a powerful hero not a bloody babysitter. _He could see her shaking in her seat, eyes glued to the window. He glanced out. The bridge._ Finally I can get off this stupid bus._

Middy began to panic, her eyes grew wide and a tremble began to shake inside her. _ I'm going to throw up. I'm going to be sick. I can't breathe, can't breathe. _ She began to hyperventilate. Her eyes were bulging out of her head, her hands had began to claw at the glass of the window

_Oh great! She's going to hurl. I'm going to reek of her orange all day, great. My clothes are going to be completely ruined._

"Hey, calm down" He hissed at her.

But she stared blankly out the window. Her lips moved silently, chanting out a prayer. Then she began to gag, coughing, choking.

"HEY! CALM DOWN!" Warren bellowed grabbing her arm in an attempt to snap her out of the trance.

The bus was speeding up, jolting as it hit rocks and potholes. Then like a great bird it flew over the rim of the unfinished bridge…and like a rock it plummeted down.

The bus screamed. Morphers began to shapeshift into various animals. Teleporters were poofed away, around him various people were taking power fits. A boy was turning from liquid to solid in quick succession that he was merely a blur. Middy had grabbed Warren's hand and was digging her nails in so hard that little droplets of blood were appearing. Warren didn't notice he had frozen into a paralysed state and was staring wide eyed out at the world zooming past outside the window.

Then the bus came to a sudden stop, kids were thrown to the floor of the bus in a sickening jolt. There was an eerie silence, a couple of throttled coughs and slowly teens began to pull themselves back in to their chairs.

"Sorry about that kids, the lever got stuck" The bus driver yelled back " Is everyone alright"

"Fine" muttered Warren, through slit eyes.

The bus shot up into the air with cheers of happiness from nearly all the passengers.

Middy breathing slowed a small smile tugged at the sides of her mouth. She could see the clouds hurtling past. This was nothing like a plane journey more like rollercoaster. The sun sparkled on the candyfloss clouds. Through the gaps she could glimpse at her new 'home'. Square grid streets, identical houses with identical cars, a little toy town with little toy families. A Lego world.

The bus drove through an immense cloud and as the streams of white mist blew off the windows Middy was hit with the bizarre sight of a building floating in mid air. The white walls, sparkling windows, it even had bike racks. The school looked as if a giant had ripped it out the ground and threw the school into the air. Middy had spent many long night trying to picture her new school, would it be two or three storey? Would it have grounds or would it be a tarmac plain like her old one? Would there be clubs? It was so strange the school looked like something out of a TV show.

Middy was shocked out of her trance that was sent on her by the school by a burst of pain in her left hand. She snatched her hand away from Warren, catching the sight of a flame._ Did he just set a lighter on me?_

"Don't _ever _hold my hand again" he growled quietly.

Then he got up and stalked off the bus.

Middy waited a few seconds then followed the stream of students that were flowing out of the bus. There was a series of pushes and shoves, a few elbows and sharp jabs with feet but eventually the bus was empty. Leaving Middy standing, completely lonnered, on a floating platform.

The green girl approached Middy.

"Hi, I'm Layla. Welcome to Sky High!" She said beaming

"Emm. I'm Middy."

"Do you want to go to the nurses you looked a bit…shocked when the bus fell. But then even Will got a fright, I mean it's never happened before" Layla rambled on

"No I'm OK. Do you know where the principles office is?"

"Principle? Sure I'll show you. Hold on. Will! WILL!"

The boy in red and blue turned round.

"Yeah!" he shouted over.

"I'm taking Middy to the Principles I'll see you at PE"

"OK see you" The boy turned and joined a boy dressed in fluorescent green and a girl dressed in a mixture of black and pink.

"Come on!" she said cheerfully

Middy smiled; _maybe I can make friends after all_.

"You're not from around here are you?"

"No I'm originally from Eire but my mum moved here when she found out I had powers so here I am"

"Cool. What can you do?"

"It's complicated I can sort of control the shadows around us, it's really complicated."

"You'll get on well with Warren" Layla laughed shepherding Middy through swing doors and along an empty pale blue corridor.

"Warren? He doesn't like me much"

"He's kind of grumpy in the morning, actually he's grumpy non-stop but he's not as bad as everyone says" Layla said thoughtfully

"Yeah right" Middy snorted unconvinced.

"Hey. You can sit beside us at lunch if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's always room"

"Thanks" Middy was definitely cheering up now.

"Here's the principle's office. See you at lunch."

"OK bye!" Middy waved

Taking a deep breath Middy knocked on the pale wooden door.

"Enter" came the curt reply from behind the door.

Taking an even deeper breath Middy opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her.

That's the end of the first chapter. Things I need to know 

**1. How the American school system works **

**E.g. Primary1- 5yr old**

**Secondry1- 12yr old.**

**2. What is Warren's dad called?**

**3. If there is any info in this fanfic that wrong, could you please tell me nicely?**

**E.g. Names, places**


End file.
